User talk:Glynnis/Armor
Insignia Overview Do we need to list the campaign? Also, I removed headgear completely from the table because in Nightfall headgear can have any insignia. --''Glynnis'' (talk| ) 17:09, 10 January 2007 (CST) Definitions *Revision 1.0 - initial definitions *Revision 1.1 - armor base stats *Revision 1.2 - armor bonus rating and armor bonus stats *Revision 1.3 - attributes on headgear *Revision 1.4 - standard armor and ascended armor Armor Crafter Format Can anyone help me make the tables look nicer? Here are my two ideas. Any help is appreciated. --''Glynnis'' (talk| ) 15:49, 12 January 2007 (CST) | valign="top" style="background: #BFFFD4; border: 1px solid #00D245; padding: .5em 1em; margin: 1em;"| Necromancer (Option 2) Note: All armor has basic armor stats with Armor 30. |} :This is how I would format it, depending on what page it should be used on. That red link I want to lead to a page containing all professions basic stats sorted in a nice way :P. | valign="top" style="background: #BFFFD4; border: 1px solid #00D245; padding: .5em 1em; margin: 1em;"| Necromancer * Bonelace Armor (art) * Fanatic's Armor * etc * Necromancer Prophecies Headgear |} : — Stylva (talk)( ) 16:14, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::Sorry, I should have explained better. This box is for use on the armor crafter pages (see Samuka). I posted two options above (now labelled Options 1 and 2). Each table has a left column for a link to the art pages and a right column for function. Is that clearer? Also I updated the note for Option 2. I think the colours could be better but I'm not sure how. --''Glynnis'' (talk| ) 13:03, 13 January 2007 (CST) :::Armor +30? +30 from what? If we should write out any numbers in that note, I think it should contain ALL numbers. And personally I don't think we should include the armor function linking on those pages at all, just link to the armor crafting page. There you can read everything about that armor anyway. — Stylva (talk)( ) 13:12, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::::But this is my big plan. *gasp* The best way to decide which art/function pages we should have on the wiki is to go in-game and talk to a crafter. My idea (or actually it was PanSola's) is that every piece of armor should have two links from the crafter article (art and function). I was planning to update all of the armor crafters with tables like this, fix all the links and see what is missing/extra. ::::Also I note Armor +30 because the (not-yet-written) basic armor page will say "up to Armor +60". I wanted that tell people that Samuka doesn't have the highest armor but only Armor +30 plus the normal necro stats from basic armor. --''Glynnis'' (talk| ) 14:23, 13 January 2007 (CST) :::::Ah, it's the + that confuses me, it's never used in game. If you just had written Armor 30, I would have got it xD It's good to have the armor lvl there, if it's not elsewhere in the article. And I don't mind you adding all the functions, I just think it's too much work :) Maybe it will look fine. And me informative. I will check how you have thought with Factions and Nightfall crafters — Stylva (talk)( ) 16:21, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Removing the + is easy. :D --''Glynnis'' 03:05, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::::::One more thing. If you set that Attribute +1 is a base stat in Factions and Nightfall, I think it would be nice if it's a base stat in Prophecies too.. Just for standardization. And I think I prefer the more slimmed version with link to the base stats. It's growing on me, this function-art-table :) — Stylva (talk)( ) 05:08, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::I updated the article using Option 2. Unfortunately, Attribute +1 can't be part of the base armor because some headgear doesn't have it. I put Attribute in the bonus column. I think we will need an article called "Attribute armor" (or something). I'm glad you are starting to like this. :D Please comment more if you have ideas. --''Glynnis'' 07:34, 14 January 2007 (CST) Colors The colors you added, are those the ones that was officially "discussed"? And where is that discussion? :P I can't find it.. — Stylva (talk)( ) 13:25, 17 January 2007 (CST) :Lol! I asked Bexor the same question. The reply was scary (at least to me) because the talk page was so long. The discussion is at Project talk:Style and formatting/Profession colors. I copied the table by Barek and Gem in the Final draft section. --''Glynnis'' 13:48, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::Uh, it was very long indeed. >< I hoe they make the templates soon, so we can just add the template names and the colors will update when they decide on other colors ;) — Stylva (talk)( ) 14:15, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::I know, a template would be so nice. Then people like us don't have to worry about it. :) --''Glynnis'' 14:24, 17 January 2007 (CST) NavBoxes Could we have a simple line, like the line done like this above the armor nav boxes? In cases like Monk Ascetic's Star Armor It would look much better, since we lack images still. — Stylva (talk)( ) 19:34, 20 January 2007 (CST) :I added it. It is very small and light. Is that what you wanted? --''Glynnis'' 14:43, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::Yes, it's not big and disturbing but makes a difference like on the mentioned page, thank you :) — Stylva (talk)( ) 15:10, 22 January 2007 (CST) Names Gwen really made me less stressed ;) Small notes I thought of while reading: *Redirects to Basic armor both from 's armor and 's A'rmor *Paragon Elonian Crests can actually be said following the naming rules ;) *Warrior armor actually have a set of headgear not beloninging to an art set. The early attribute headgears, commonly known as the condom helmets (sorry for the bad joke ;) ) — Stylva (talk)( ) 17:29, 31 January 2007 (CST) :I added the extra redirect. The problem with paragon crests, is that the armor is called "Paragon Elonian Armor" but the crests are sold everywhere (except with Vabbian). It is probably easier for people to understand a separate page for "Paragon Elonian Crests" than to combine it with "Paragon Elonian Armor". Which Warrior headgear are you talking about? --[[User:Glynnis|''Glynnis]] 17:41, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::I meant in conforms somewhat with Monk Prophecies Scalp Designs. And the warrior headgear I'm talking about in the art available in PvP creatinon for example. I wouldn't say that art belongs to a specific armor set. — Stylva (talk)( ) 18:05, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::Which warrior headgear is it? - [[User:Bexor|'''BeXoR]] 01:42, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::::The one that is available in PvP creation (look at my last comment..) and it's also the standard attribute headgear atleast in Prophecies. — Stylva (talk)( ) 03:45, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::::That's the Glad's helm. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 03:53, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::::::So all the attribute helms are counted as a part of Gladiator's Armor? Before we have counted the specific energy helm as part of Gladiator's, but then others work as Mesmer Masks or Ranger Masks. — Stylva (talk)( ) 03:56, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Huh? It's part of the Glad's set, I know this because I bought full Glads for my warrior 11 months ago and that was the matching helm (+1 energy). - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 04:02, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::I need to recheck, but last time I was looking at warrior armor in Prophecies, there was also Attribute helms with the same look AND energy +1 (now, since Nigthfall's release. Before, there was just one with energy +1, the one that we counted belonged to Glad's armor) — Stylva (talk)( ) 04:51, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::::::::There has always been a "Gladiator's Helm" with Gladiator's art and +1 energy. It even looks stylistically like the Glad's armor. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 05:12, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::::What about these? Are the Executioner's, Dwarven etc also part of the Glad's armor? This picture was taken five mins ago by me in LA. — Stylva (talk)( ) 05:32, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::::::::::No, they just share the art. They've always been like that. It's like the collector headpieces for warriors in Tyria. They have +1 if you get them in the desert and they all share the same art. Or the lieutentants and stonefist share the knights art, but aren't knights. I don't understand what your point is. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 06:05, 1 February 2007 (CST) (indent removal) Warrior * Warrior headgear * "Warrior Armor" * "Warrior Ascended Armor" Note: All heagear in all campaigns belong to an armor set. I picked this from the naming section of this article. This is then not true. That is my point. As can be read in my first post. There should therefore be a Warrior Prophecies headgear page containing those, in my opinion. We need to have the crafting information somewhere. — Stylva (talk)( ) 06:10, 1 February 2007 (CST) :I see now, and yes, you're right there. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 06:44, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::Sorry for making such a huge thing of that small problem, and for being irritable. I guess I've had too much of wiki at the moment. :) — Stylva (talk)( ) 06:51, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::I didn't think you were irritable. :P And I understand. Moving those armor pages was enough to give me a headache. I felt so good after I took my one week break from this project. Since then I've been taking it easier too. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 07:16, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::::I think Stylva needs another visit from Gwen. ;) ::::Stylva asks, "Are the Executioner's, Dwarven etc also part of the Glad's armor?" ::::Bexor replies, "No, they just share the art." ::::Glynnis wonders, "If they have the same art, don't we consider them to be a part of that armor set?" O_o Actually, don't answer that question. In practical terms, the art for Executioner's Helm and Dwarven Helm will link to Warrior Gladiator's Armor, which should include all info (crafting, collector, pictures, link to function page, etc) for headgear using this art. There will not be an art page called Warrior Prophecies Helms. There will be an overview page Warrior headgear something similar to Necromancer headgear (but maybe not so green or ugly). :) ::::The above description is my current plan (copied from Warrior Knight's Armor with Lieutenant's Helm and Stonefist Gauntlets). For another example, see the Warrior headgear links on my version of Samuka. Do you both agree with this plan? ::::I changed the note. Is this better? :::::Note: All headgear art either belongs to an armor set (or has the same art as one belonging to an armor set). This is true for all campaigns. ::::--''Glynnis'' 13:55, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::::I'm ok with that solution. After all, they do share art. Same logic as Lieutenant's (hate to spell that) Helm, as you mentioned. :) — Stylva (talk)( ) 14:29, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::::::/cheer :D I hope BeXoR agrees too. (Personally, I can't spell Lieutenant's either. I copy and paste it every time from the Warrior armor page.) --''Glynnis'' 14:48, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Sounds fine to me. :P - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 00:06, 2 February 2007 (CST)